


Engineer x Reader

by SilverDreemurr



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/SilverDreemurr





	Engineer x Reader

Engie was staying up late working, again. If he wanted this to work, he had to spend time with me! I had had enough of this, to be honest. Always work, no love. He wasn't there when I went to sleep, or when I woke up. He was only there on the battlefield and spare weekends during ceasefire.

I marched down to his workshop in a huff, throwing open the door. He looked up in shock, dropping whatever tool he was holding with a clatter.

"Oh, Babycakes! I'm sorry, I got caught up again-" I walk over and smack him. He looks shocked.

"Caught up again my ass. You just don't care about me anymore." He frowns and stands up.

"That just ain't true! I'm a workaholic, I can't keep track of time!" I smack him again.

"There's a clock on the wall, you could engineer an alarm!" I huff and cross my arms. He rubs his red cheek.

"I'm sorry, darling..." He frowns. I push him against the desk, ass up.

"Not yet, you aren't." I grab one of the implements on his desk, a cattle prod. I don't know why he had it, but it would make this easier. I turn it on. He shakes in fear.

"P-Put that down! Please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I won't-" He screams in pain as I shock him in the ass with it. He shakes and sobs. I take off his goggles so he doesn't get water in his eyes, then do it again.

His screams echo through the room. He's laying in a puddle of his tears. After a few more pokes with the prod, I pull off his jeans and start spanking his raw ass. His screams turn into loud moans.

"You dirty cowboy." I zap him again, then continue spanking him. He moans and whines, bucking his hips into the desk. I spot a machine and stop spanking him, then go over to it.

"What's this one for, then?" I smile. He looks over and whimpers softly.

"It's to, uh, uhm..." He blushes red. I chuckle and take him over to it, then start strapping him into the restraints. He squirms and tries to escape, but he's smaller than you, so you have the advantage.

"No, no, please don't!" He looks up at me, begging for mercy with his baby blue orbs. There is no mercy in mine as I start the machine. He grunts as the dildo starts rutting in and out of him. He squirms and whimpers, so I spank him again.

He starts moaning, relaxing and accepting it. I chuckle evilly and undo my pants, then lift his head up to look at me. His tongue is lolling out, and he's drooling.

"Pleasure me." He nods and gets to work. I moan and hold onto his head as he eats me out, sucking on my clit every once in a while.

We were both suspended in delirium, so close and yet unable to finish off. He pulls away from me and pants softly.

"Please...I need to cum." He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. I stop the machine and pull him out of it, then start jacking him off. He cries out in relief and cums on the floor.

"Enjoy that?" I smirk. He nods and tackles me, then starts fingering me. I squeal in pleasure and cum on his fingers.

We sit there on the floor, panting softly. The ignoring was kind of worth it for tonight. We fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
